In order to connect cables to connectors, it is known to press the cable and the connector in a connection region. In this case, the force with which the cable is pressed together with the connector has an effect on the mechanical holding force between the cable and the connector. It is problematic here that a pressing is associated with a deformation of the cable and the connector. This deformation has a disadvantageous effect on the electrical properties of a connector arrangement.
This is a state of affairs that needs improvement.